the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Silandria
Silandria is one of the eight constituent provinces of the Eight Kingdoms. It is the easternmost part of the continent of Asaland, located hundreds of miles from the Forbidden Forest and other northern provinces. Like the other provinces, Silandria was a sovereign kingdom before the Dark Night. The Silandrians are very independently minded, with a stronger sense of "national identity" than the other eight provinces. History Silandria is one of the constituent regions of the Eight Kingdoms, and was formerly a sovereign nation known as the Kingdom of All Lands before the Darkest Night. Silandria is ruled from Coltherstone Palace by House Naharis. It has the largest population of the eight regions of the Eight Kingdoms, at 45 million; it also has the largest mass of land. The borders of Silandria are primarily plains in the north with the sea covering it everywhere else. As it's former name would intend, Silandria has most geographical terrains (except for an arctic terrain), making it self-sustaining land. The climate of Silandria is dry and hot. It's capitol is Rayleen. Geography Cities Rayleen is the capital city of Silandria. It is located just east at the coast of Silandria and is home to over 20 million people as well as High Lady Terian Naharis who abides to her home in Coltherstone Palace. With such a large population and the location facing the ocean, the city is visited by mainly richer crowds looking for vacation homes and nightly entertainment. Most people come to also visit the caves; a collection of caverns along the small parts of the coast with creatures in walls that create a bioluminescent glow, making the caves look enchanted. Finns Bay is located in the middle of Silandria. It is a smaller city, holding around 10 million people who have been drawn into the fishing and fresh waters that help with farming on the plains. This makes up for most of the imports around the 8 kingdoms, having grown grains, fishing and collecting other rare meats from the forest that is held on the western side of the crack. Serpental is located on the western coast and is home to the least amount of people. With it's high population of harpies that swim from the coast to the Sept Isles, most choose not to journey there. Instead, the ones who do generally live in poverty. Lady Terian sends as much as she can to support, but it has yet to show any changes. Mystic Creek is known for the mountain which most people have resided to living on. On occasions, people are to believe that the disappearances happen when an incredible mist is sprayed among the city, leaving them to parish with poor visibility and of course missing people. As most cities in Silandria are, Gnars is also made upon hills. Their high altitudes and occasional landslides make for a difficult home for most people, but the view is more than miraculous Locations Illuminating Springs are the caves within Rayleen which have an abundance of bioluminescent sea creatures that are washed into the caves, creating an enchanting blue light that is thought to be a pool from the goddess Silandria herself. Harpies Coast has the largest population of harpies known to the 8 kingdoms. Though they show a threat to the world, they were not banished to the forbidden forest because of their need for water and heat. So, between the Sept Isles and Silandria they were left to cope for themselves. The coast is near one city, but the city has yet to face any troubles... or at least as much as the sailors do. Those smart enough will know not to travel alone. Catacomb Falls Is said to be created by Silandria when she first walked upon the earth. She used these falls to split Silandria in half when she was attacked by a creature of darkness. Deep within the waters the monster that attacked the goddess is believed to still remain there, waiting for her return to earth to avenge his power. Mirrors Edge is known as a wonder to the 8 Kingdoms. People believe that Silandria's tears filled the lake, causing it's reflective manner which allows people to walk upon it and believe they are walking on water.